Lost Love
by Fullmoon22
Summary: In a world where Harry loses everything, follow Harry as he travels back in time to save all who were lost and rediscover something that has seemed to slip his mind. A/U HP/KB RW/HG GW/NL
1. Prologue

_**A/N I'm back! This is a story that has been filling my head lately and I had been wanting to get back to writing for a long time. Its a time travel story, mixed with a little bit of romance. I have been intrigued with the Harry/Katie stories that I have read lately so I decided to take a crack at it.**_

_**This story is A/u but the only things that differ from cannon are the things stated below. Cannon probably won't be followed in the rest of the story at all so sorry if this isn't your thing.**_

_**As always, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. They belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling and I just happen to do this for fun!**_

_**P/S It would be nice to get some reviews for this. Lol.**_

* * *

"_So your finally going to be a man today Potter? You're going to face your death? Timely isn't it? You're a Gryffindor, but yet you're a coward. Countless good people, people that "loved" you have died because you wouldn't come out of hiding. Poor Ginny Weasley, I tortured her for hours before her mind broke, she was a fool just like you."_

"Shut up!" Harry screamed loudly tossing and turning as he slept, painfully reliving his darkest days.

"_Her mother and father were the same, loyal to you until the very end, never giving up any information on your whereabouts. I admit I was frustrated, I didn't mean to kill them so soon."_

"No!" Harry shouted, flipping violently to his other side. It was at that moment that she decided to wake him up. He must have forgotten to take his dreamless sleep potion.

"_It was a great surprise when Ron showed up. He was angry. It wasn't his fault he died really; he had walked in on me killing his parents and his little sister. He earned his stripes though, he wasn't a coward like you, he tried to fight."_

"Ron…" Harry choked out weakly. He was crying now, and their bed was soaked with the sweat that was pouring out of his pores like rain from the clouds, and she tried to shake him awake, tried to call his name. Nothing was working

"_Then finally that filthy mudblood Hermione. While you faked being dead, she tried to fight me. She was so angry; I had taken everything from her. Bellatrix killed her with ease, just like she did your godfather."_

She ran to the kitchen and filled up a cup with water, hopefully that would wake him up.

"_You have lost everything Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra"_

He sat straight up, eyes fully open, mind fully aware of his surroundings. He noticed his wife carrying a cup of water, which she dropped and ran over a crushed him with a hug. It made him a little sad, knowing that today was the day. She wouldn't see him after today anymore, but technically she wouldn't exist in her current state because none of this would have ever happened.

"You have got to remember to take your potions Harry" she told him as she lightly kissed him on his lips.

He nodded slowly and got up to stand next to the window. He would definitely miss this about Katie; she always was so loving and caring. After the war and everything was over she helped him cope with the loss of his friends, just like he helped her with the loss of hers. They never got married or had any kids, but he had grown attached to her and couldn't imagine life without her. Maybe this time, this time he could give her a proper life.

"Look the sun is rising" he said softly. It was beautiful, just like she was. Mark that on the list of positives about going back, he would get to fall for her again, hopefully she would fall for him again too.

She went to stand next to him, holding him in a tight embrace as they watched the sun rise above the darkness together. Harry sighed heavily, he wasn't going to tell her his plan, and truth was that he was actually planning this from ever since he killed Voldemort in the first place. Katie just kind of came up and threw a wrench in all his plans. Never in a million years would he think that he would be able to love again, ironic the thing that Dumbledore said was his greatest strength, turned out to be something he wasn't able to do for a long time.

Then she came along, broken and battered just like he was. Angelina and Alicia, her own best friends, were murdered in the final battle. Her mother and father tortured for information just like the Weasleys. Somehow, they had found comfort in each other's sorrow, somehow they found happiness.

He could save them, he could save them all. Ever since the war was over he was doing research on time travel and he, along with the other Unspeakables, found a way to send his mind back using the brains that once attacked Ron so long ago. Before that, they found a way to send a person's body back but that wasn't good enough for Harry. He did however take advantage of it.

With the help of an expensive test subject named Trevor Bacon, he had to pay the kid 200,000 galleons which was chump change compared to what the minister gave him for the war, he was able to send back loads of money, books, and evidence that Trevor buried in the Dursley's back yard. Now, he had everything needed to change the world because in the end, his goal wasn't only to save his and Katie's friends.

"I have to go to work soon" Harry whispered as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to wait too long, or else he would probably get cold feet. She didn't say anything; she just nodded, but kept her hold on him. He waited until she let go, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

He walked slowly toward the door, where she was waiting for him with a smile. She hugged him one last time, and gave him a light yet passionate kiss.

"Promise you will always love me Harry" she said suddenly, it was almost like she knew that it was the last time she would ever see him again.

"Until the end of time."

* * *

It had taken them thirteen years to finish this project. They had found out through a lot of research that the brains located in the department of ministry could hold all the information in your mind, and using this along with the creation of the time machine that the Unspeakables in the department of time created they could send a person's brain back in time to a specific point with a very high accuracy.

The process however was long and hard. To achieve this, they had to get a brain before it could absorb the aggressiveness and brutality of the other brains. The smaller brain, like a baby, would absorb information like a sponge, and the information that was absorbed happened to be the first thing that it could stick its tendrils too. It took four brains in total to transfer everything from Harry's mind that he needed for the trip.

"Are you ready Potter?" a man named Gordon Brown asked him. He was sitting in a slightly arched chair that was connected to four brains. On his right was a dial that was set to the day before he turned eleven. If everything went according to plan, he would wake up under the cupboard at the Dursley's with all of his memories intact.

"As ready as I'll ever be, sir" Harry replied eagerly. Gordon flipped began preforming the ritual, pouring magic into the brains. Soon, Harry fell asleep but Gordon kept going. He began to chant, and dance around Harry's a sleep body before something went terribly wrong. The machine that they were using began to overfill itself with magic, which caused one of the brains to disconnect but Gordon could not stop. They had tested this on hundreds of rats, and every time they didn't complete the ritual the rat died, so he kept going.

Finally when he was done, the sensor went off to tell him that he had completed his task and Harry's mind had been sent back. Twelve lab aids rushed into the room at once and began to magically collect the brains for further test and to analyze what went wrong.

"What in the hell happened I want a full report!"

"It seems as if the runes we used were too powerful. It caused this brain to detach. Fortunately it was only most recent memories. I'm afraid when Harry wakes up, he will have forgotten the last ten years of his life."

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you guys think? You know what I think? I think that you should review! _**


	2. The Plan

**____****A/N: Sorry for the big delay. My computer screen cracked and I took a while to get it fixed. Since it is the summer hopefully I can get more updates sooner. Of course that depends on reviews, so please do! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be present!**

**____****As always, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. They belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling and I just happen to do this for fun!**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning strangely hungry. It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was strange because he remembered eating just last night but his stomach was growling loudly, so he got out of bed to make breakfast.

He walked down the hall, past Sirius's old bedroom, and tapped slightly on the door. He smiled sadly. He had made Grimuald place his home after the war because it was easier for him to hide so he could heal and do what he need to do. One day, he would complete the time machine and go back to save them all.

He walked down the stairs and paused for a moment at the portrait of Sirius's mother. For some strange reason the curtain was closed. He could have sworn that had put a permanent sticking charm on the curtain so they would stay open. He had gotten used to her screaming all the time, and sometimes he would scream back at her. It made him feel better. Eventually she got tired of screaming and just walked out of the frame. He hadn't seen her in weeks.

He opened up the curtain and was surprise when he saw her face, and he smiled because truthfully he had missed her company.

"Filthy half-blood! How dare you touch my curtain?"

Harry laughed and began to yell back at her but he heard the kitchen door swing open and instantly reached for his wand, only it wasn't in his pocket. He definitely didn't have any visitors over in his house; actually it was supposed to be under the Fidelius Charm so he didn't understand how the intruder had even entered his home.

The intruder looked up at him with a toothy grin, the maltreatment and depression of his imprisonment permanently etched upon his face and the last thing Harry heard before he feinted was "Hello, Harry, I see you've met my mother."

A few minutes later, Harry was woken up rather rudely with a shot of water to his face. He blinked the water out of his eyes and looked around and began to cry. His kitchen was currently occupied by two men he thought to be dead, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but how?

"Stand back. Give him some room. Something had to go wrong," a familiar voice spoke and then tall man with scraggly blonde hair stepped in his line of vision, "Harry do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, your Trevor Bacon but what are you doing here. You're supposed to be burying my trunk. You weren't supposed to remember anything after we sent your body though. We had figured out how to send body and objects back but not the mind. We left you a message telling you your mission and I had to that hope you would follow the instructions' and succeed.

"Well Harry, you guys were wrong. The mind did come back with the body, only it was delayed. When I finally came too I opened your trunk and set out on a mission but not the mission I was given, but with something I came up with after I read the contents of the trunk."

"Wait so it worked? I was sent back in time?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Apparently, but you seem to have no knowledge of what happened. Something must have gone wrong with the process. Tell me, what was the date yesterday when you went to sleep?"

Harry racked his brain for a moment before he said "December 30th, 2005."

"That's three years after we started the project and exactly two days after they sent me back in time. They told me that it would be ten to twelve years before the final project was done, so that means you have forgotten ten to twelve years of your life."

"I bet you it wasn't all that great" Harry said, remembering all of his friends that had died. He really didn't care what his life was like in the future, as long as he could save all the friends and family he lost.

"So what happened after you got your mind back and opened my trunk?"

"I went off to find Remus. I figured that he would help the most, since it was his friend that I planned of freeing. I explained everything that happened and we were able to sneak into the Weasley residence and grab Pettigrew before he even knew what happened. We had Sirius freed and Pettigrew locked up in no time. Once Sirius was freed we were able to get custody of you but it took a while. Dumbledore kept trying to block it. We finally got you here just last night actually."

"Why would Dumbledore block me from living here with you Sirius?"

"I don't know pup that man is strange at times but this is what Lily and James wanted and even though your mind is from the future, I'll still take care of you."

"What is your plan anyway Harry? Although Trevor has told us a lot about the future but I bet there is more to learn" Remus asked.

"Voldemort has six horcruxes and plans to make another. I know where five of them are and the sixth one is Voldemort himself. One is right here in this house, although I don't know where, and another is at Hogwarts" Harry paused to let what he said sink in.

"Okay let's destroy the one that is here now" Sirius said and was disappointed when Harry frowned.

"Unless one of you can control fiendfyre and have a safe place that we can control it at, we can't. I destroyed them before with the Sword of Gryffindor which was impregnated with basilisk venom. I can't get either without going to Hogwarts first."

"There are many books here that teach the dark arts. I can look in one and learn how to control fiendfyre" Sirius offered to which Harry nodded.

"The other five are going to be harder to get to. One is in the Gaunt home. I think if Sirius learned fiendfyre we can just burn the house down and not have to worry about it but we would need a way to check if it worked. I want to do that last because it could tip Voldemort off if he realized what happened to the house. Another one is in the Lestrange Vault. I have no clue how we are going to retrieve that. Last time I had to break into Gringotts and escape on a dragon, I don't think that is going to work this time."

"I think since Sirius is the current head of the Black family, he can take control and access the Lestrange vault until they are released from jail but if the Bellatrix and her husband have given someone else control of their vault in case something happened then we are in a bad situation. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave control to Malfoy" Remus told Harry and was surprised when Harry smiled.

"What if we took down Malfoy, then would Sirius be able to get control back?"

"Yes, Harry, but Malfoy's untouchable right now. Amelia Bones is the only one in the ministry that thinks he is bad. He has everybody else wrapped around his finger with his pockets."

"Amelia Bones you say? Isn't she the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement? I have in my possession a blueprint of Malfoy Manor, secret rooms and all. If we can get her to search his home, her Aurors can find all of his Dark objects. I would need to somehow to get into the Manor and look for a different horcrux that is in his possession but I know exactly how to get it, you would just need to get me inside of the house when the search happened."

"Easier said than done, I mean Amelia did give me my job back and I can lie about how I got the blueprints but getting you in is going to be tough, especially if Mad-Eye is on the job with us. I think he might be retired though. How did you get those blueprints anyway?" Sirius asked.

"After the war, the Malfoy family was broke. I bought their house and got a blueprint. I had it sent back with Trevor."

"What else, what about the other horcruxes?" Remus asked.

"Before my fourth year he killed Bertha Jenkins and made his snake Nagini one. We need this to happen. The only way for him to come back so we can completely kill him is if he is fed Bertha Jenkins for the information she knows about Barty Crouch Sr. His son is really locked up in the dungeon of their home, his mom died in his place at Azkaban. Somehow we have to get her to Voldemort even if we have to send her to her doom ourselves."

When nobody said anything Harry continue. "The last horcrux is me. When he tried to kill me and failed a part of his soul latched on to me but I know how to get rid of it. After he uses my blood to come back I'll let him kill me but I won't die, his horcrux will. I will come back and that's when we will ambush him and finish him off. I have be trained in magic though. Last time, I believe I got lucky mostly due to Dumbledore's guesses. I won't leave it up to the strength of an old man's guess work this time."

"Harry, I'm so sorry that your life was so tough before. I promise to help you achieve our goals and make the world a better place" Sirius told him and smiled.

"Good because I'm going to need your help. Sirius I need you to become the Minister of Magic. As soon as we get Malfoy he will squeal and tell us everything we need to know to take some important people, including Minister Fudge, down. I need someone I trust as Minister so we can help cleanse the Ministry of how corrupt it has become and there aren't many other people I trust more than you."

Sirius seemed to think about it for a second before he said "Fine but we will need to start tearing down Fudge as soon as possible."

"I have a plan for that as well. I prepared well for this. Today gentlemen, we are going to visit Diagon alley. We're going to buy the Daily Prophet and use Rita Skeeter to do our dirty work for us. If we lead her to the right information, that bug will do the rest for us and hopefully we take no backlash for it."

"Do you think this will work Harry?" Trevor asked but by the looks on the other two's faces, he could tell that they had the same question.

"Since the day that war was over I have planned for this. It has to work, I won't allow it not to. Now let's get moving, we have work to do"

* * *

**_A/n: So what do you think? R&R! Next chapter brings the trip to Diagon Alley, a meeting with a bug, and of the some other surprises!_**


End file.
